A Week Later
by N3wbi3
Summary: Basically, the Milkovich house since finding out Ian Bipolar.


I tapped my fingers against my knee... It's been a week. A fucking week since Fiona came over telling me Ian was Bipolar. He as done much since then, I've gonna him to eat once but jesus. I took another sip of my beer. I left the door open so I could see Ian laying in bed while I sat at the table with Mandy. Last I check he was actually asleep. Mandy had convince Svetlana take the kid out. I guess she wanted to talk. I placed the bottle down after swallowing the last of it. Mandy watched me in caution while she leaned against wall.  
"Spit it out."  
"Maybe fiona right." She blurted out. I looked up at her to see her watching the ground. "this isn't something you can just fix Mickey."  
"I get that." I said. I got up walking to the fridge, already needing another beer.  
"Why won't you let him go to the hospital?" She asked.  
"Cause he doesn't need it."  
"He's sick!" She yelled.  
"He'll be fine!" I yelled back. I slammed the fridge door shut. "He'll get better!"  
"You heard what Fiona said! It could be weeks!"  
"I don't give a fuck!"  
"What is wrong with you?! Ian need help!"  
"So, I'll help him!" I slammed the bottle down having it smash against the counter. I couldn't bring myself to look at Mandy. I shook my head having pieces of glass fall down. I could Mandy whimper slightly. Ever since her stupid dick of boyfriend beat her. "I'm sorry." I muttered. She moved from the wall to stand in front of me.  
"You have to think about Ian." She whispered.  
"I am."  
"Mick-" I cut her off.  
"Imagine what happen when he perks up and his in a psychic ward," I watch Mandy starting to picture it. "What gonna happen we he realise we send him there."  
"He'll think we were doing what's best for him." She sounded doubtful.  
"Really? I think he'd be thinking were a bunch of ass hole for giving up on him." I went to push passed her instead she grabbed my arm.  
"Just admit keeping him here is for your sake, not his." She looked me right in the eyes. Now, here's the good ol' Mandy, too bad it had to be right now. I pulled my arm away from her grip.  
"Either way, his not going anywhere." I stated. "Now, since I broke the last bottle, can you please go out and buy a case- several boxes of beer for me? And dinner? You chose." I questioned. She just shook her head and held out her hand. I reached into my back pocket placing whatever money I had into her hand. She walked away from me, grabbing her jacket from the lounge, walking out the front door. I finally let out a sigh. I ran my hand through my hair. Not really knowing what to do. I walked out the kitchen to see if Ian had moved at all after all the yelling. I stood in the door seeing he was still sleeping. I couldn't help but stare for a few moments.  
"Fucking Gallagher." I mumbled I moved to walked over to the couch laying down. I rested my head arm rest with my feet dangling off the end. I reached over grabbing a cigarette from the box of the table. I placed between my lips before lighting it up. I inhaled as much as I could before moving it away from my lips. I closed my eyes letting my arm hang off the side of the couch. After a minute or two I finally exhaled. Everything was silent. I could feel myself falling asleep. I brought the cigarette back up but something caught my hand. I felt a hand ran along my face. I opened my eyes alarmed only to see Ian moving to sit next to me. "Jesus, Ian, warn a guy, would ya?"  
A smile seemed to spread across his lips. "I'm finally up, and that what you choose to say?"  
"Sarcasm is a sign of good health." I added. I sat up so Ian could move on the couch next to me. "You feel better?" I put the cigarette in the ash tray while Ian moved to sit beside me.  
"Hungry."  
"Mandy went to get dinner."  
"I heard." I had stopped after that. I turned to Ian to see him smirking. "All of it." I nodded my head a little while running my thumb along my bottom lip. Fuck me. "Thank you." I looked up to have him grab the back of my neck, dragging me my lips to his. I didn't argue. I felt him pushing on my shoulder making my back go against the couch again. I moved one hand to his hair while the other grabbed his waist pulling him closer. Ian used one hand to hold himself up while the other going across my stomach. I felt his teeth nibble my bottom lip, making me moan. On instinct I moved my legs around his waist pulling him in closer. My boner grazed against him, and this time in moan into my mouth. I gotten help the small smirk as Ian moved from my mouth and started down my neck. HE kept going until he got to my collar bone and bite down.  
Both my hand tightened around him. I could feel him smirk against my skin. I tugged at the end of his shirt and without a word he took it off dropping to the floor. I desperately reached up pulling his lips back to mine. Can you blame me? Normally we fuck everyday. And it has been a week. I couldn't help but move my hand across his ba-  
"Mickey , Ian? Oh god, guys!" We pulled apart at the sound of Mandy voice. We both look over Ian shoulder not moving from how we were. I sat up on my shoulder to see Fiona behind her with an amused smile.  
"You must be feeling better, Ian." She said.  
"Hey fi!" Offered a perked up Ian.  
"Fuck me." I fell back onto the couch, hearing Mandy giggles.  
"Looks like Ian was about too."


End file.
